


Back to Where You Are

by skyear



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyear/pseuds/skyear
Summary: Type doesn't look back to regret a thing when it's time for him to find his way back home to Tharn.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 152





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m home!”

Silence is what welcomes Type back from his trip to the groceries.

“Welcome home, Type” he quietly whispers to himself as he sets down the bag of groceries on to the kitchen counter. He can almost hear Than say it.  _ Almost. _

__

Type can only sigh as he starts to put away his onions and carrots into the refrigerator. All is quiet except for the wind quietly swaying the bushes outside. Type makes himself a cup of coffee and basks in the silence.

It took awhile for him to get used to the silence.

He was always used to the landline ringing, getting calls after calls from his parents. The house was once full of laughter, and sounds of bustling feet. Type realized that as you get older, you begin to notice that silence becomes a norm.

He rocks back and forth in his chair, sipping on his piping hot coffee. When silence first began to linger in Type’s life, it buried him six feet under into a state of depression. It hurt too much to think about. But now, when silence surrounds Type, he’s able to focus on the tinkling sounds of laughter and a voice softly calling out to him.

_ Type, I miss you. _

__

Type misses him too.

It’s seven pm when Type has the table set and there is an expecting knock on his door. He makes his way over to the front door, to be greeted by familiar faces.

“Nat!”

He makes an oomph sound as a smaller figure latches onto his legs and he looks down to see his grandson clinging onto him for life.

“Grandpa Type! Grandpa Type! Come look at my dinosaurs!” Type lets a smile spread across his face as he bends down to ruffle his grandson’s head.

“Tan! Careful with Grandpa! You could’ve knocked him over!”

Type lifts his head as he opens his arms to bring in the beautiful women into his embrace.

“Hello Nat, it’s so nice to see you.”

“I hope you’ve been well, dad.”

He gives her a peck on the cheek and shakes her husband, Tim Surumviruit’s hand. He smiles at her swollen belly and lets his hand rest on it for a while to see if the baby would kick.

“It’s going to be a girl. We’re thinking of naming her Sammy.” Nat clasps on to her husband’s hand and Type can’t help but to laugh in joy. A girl! My goodness. His heart swells with pure happiness as he ushers his daughter and her family into his house.

“I’m going to pay respects to dad” Nat smiles as she takes off her coat, and Type nods as he slowly picks up little Tan into his arms and coos.

“Grandpa! Mommy started bringing me to soccer lessons! I can teach you some new moves!” Tan is playing with Type’s black-rimmed glasses as Type laughs heartily.

“Darling, you do know that Grandpa was a very talented soccer player in university?” Nat squints her eye and points at her son in a teasing manner as Tan’s mischievous face turns in to awe very quickly. Type lets Tan down as Tan jumps up and down begging him to show him his moves. He gives Nat an apologetic look as he is dragged to the garden by his grandson. Nat shakes her head and gives a nod as if telling him, go get ‘em tiger. Type can only snort at his daughter’s naughtiness.

As Type slowly kicks the ball towards his grandson, he pants heavily as he can feel his legs and back aching. He hates exercising. It always reminded him of how old he had gotten. He was no longer quick and fast like when he was in university. His legs never listened to him anymore.

Type leans back a little to catch his breath as he can see Tan getting slightly frustrated. He’s frustrated too. Frustrated that his body won’t listen to him at this old age. Frustrated that he’s been dragged into this activity, only for him to be reminded that he can’t do the things he used to be able to do anymore.

“Come Tan, don’t wear out Grandpa too much.” Nat’s head poking out is his savior as Tan sets down the soccer ball and rushes back into the house. Type shakes his head at Nat as she walks out towards him.

“I’m getting old, Nat.” Type laughs weakly as Nat’s brows furrow in disagreement.

“Don’t say that, dad.” She then puts her hand on the small of Type’s back and leads him back inside.

Type wishes that despite his old age, Tharn is also here to experience this with him.

\------------------ 

The food on the table looks scrumptious as the four surrounding the table state their prayers. Type prays for the good health of his family. He prays that Tharn is looking over them and protecting them.

_ Of course, I am. _

__

The dinner is loud, fun and full of life. There are times when Type wishes that his life could be more like this, and less of silence.

\------------------ 

Three hours passes by like a breeze.

Type carefully covers Tan with a small blanket as the boy snores into dreamland. He chuckles, seeing his pouty lips hang open in reflex.

As he slowly sips on the tea that Tim had made for him, Nats sits down next to him and clasps his hands slowly.

“Thank you for today, Dad.” She tells him quietly, barely above a whisper. Type clenches her hands back and smiles. He then reaches out to caress the baby bump on her daughter’s body and looks into her eyes.

“I’m so excited for this little gem to come out.”

“Me too.”

Silence engulfs them both as the only sound they can hear is Tim washing the dishes from the kitchen. Nat scoots closer to her father and rests her head on his shoulder as Type’s hand remains on her belly.

“I wish he was here too.” His daughter’s voice is incredibly quiet as Type closes his eyes. His brows furrow in pain as he feels a wet patch on his shoulder.

_ I’m here. _

__

“He is.” Type nods carefully as he lifts his finger to wipe away her tears.

“I’m sorry we couldn’t give you the perfect life, dear. So, make sure you give yourself the full experience with a family of your own, okay?” Type cradles his daughter’s face in his hands and takes a good long look at her face. She’s grown up to be so beautiful, so intelligent and so kind. Type wipes away her remaining tears as he chuckles, reminiscing her naughty, and brash moments as well. Nat was a perfect combination of them two.

“Dad don’t say that. You guys gave me a wonderful life. I’m so happy to have been raised by you two.” Nat closes her eyes and lets her dad brush his hands through her hair. She feels a kiss being planted on her forehead and she smiles.

“Dad, are you happy?”

_ Are you happy, love? _

__

“Very much so, darling.”

\--------------

That night, when Type’s house is full of silence yet again, he makes sure to cradle the picture of his deceased lover a little close to his chest. He makes sure to sleep on his right side of his bed, and closes his eyes, as he imagines a warm bulkier arm wrap around his torso.

_ “Type… I love you.” _

__

\------------------------ 

Type’s body may not move as fast and quickly or accurately as before, but he swears he’s never moved faster when Nat calls him one morning to let him know that her water has broken.

Type is on his way to the hospital in seconds and is waddling through the white pristine halls, just looking for a room with a familiar name to go into.

He’s greeted by Tim, who is sweating like a mad man, carrying a large duffel bag in his hands.

“I just got here too.” They both nod once as they make their way into the room.

The whole process lasts a couple of hours, and soon Type is beaming as wails flood the floor of the hospital, and nurses and doctors are patting his back in congratulations. Nat is beaming on the hospital bed, her hair flying all over the place and her face drained with exhaustion. But Type thinks that his daughter looks so beautiful, especially with the newborn baby in her arms.

“Make sure you spoil her to bits na.” Type nudges Tim lightly as he bids farewell. He ignores Tim’s furrowed brows with a smile as he clasps Nat’s hand one last time.

“I love you.”

_ I love you. _

“I love you too, dad.”

It’s a few weeks after that when Type wakes up one morning, and he doesn’t feel well.

It’s not too surprising to him, as he feels unwell every moment of his life ever since he had passed the age of 60, however he feels a little more off today.

Nevertheless, Type gets up and makes himself a cup of coffee as he stretches towards the morning sun just like how he starts every one of his mornings.

“Good morning, love.” He whispers at the picture of his lover as he sets it on the bedside table.

_ Good morning. Take yourself to the hospital. _

__

Type can feel that his legs definitely feel heavier today and he refrains himself from buying too many groceries, thinking that he wouldn’t be able to handle the weight on the way back. He then settles into his rocking chair with his coffee afterwards and closes his eyes.

How many hours had passed after that? Type opens his eyes again to darkness as the sun had set outside, and his coffee had turned cold. He leans over slightly to turn on the lamp next to his bed as he struggles to get his legs to move.

Have they finally failed him? 80 years of age and his legs have finally refused to budge.

Type can’t help but chuckle in misery as he slowly uses all the strength, he’s got to get himself out of the chair.

His plan fails as he trips, bringing his coffee mug and the picture of his beloved down with him as he lands face first flat onto the floor.

Perhaps this is how it ends. Type thinks, as he closes his eyes, his vision beginning to become foggy.

_ I told you to go to the hospital!  _

From his blurry vision, he can see his phone being unlocked as someone is trying to call Nat.

“No.” He mutters out, trying to get Tharn’s attention.

“Don’t…”

_ Why not? You have so many more years to live. Type… live for me. Live to see your granddaughter grow. Live to see your… no, our daughter and her family grow. You deserve to see it Type… you deserve to see it because I’m not there to see it. _

__

Type rolls over onto his back and clutches the picture in his arms.

“But I want to be with you.” He reaches his arm out towards the ceiling and smiles. He can faintly see his lover frowning down at him.

_ Think about Nat. Think about how sad she would be. I can still help you Type. Please… _

__

“Nat has Tim.” Type clutches the picture a little harder.

_ Type… you don’t get it. She would be so sad. You saw how devastated she was when she lost me. How do you think she would react if- _

__

“You don’t get it… when I lost you, I didn’t have anyone else. I only had you, and you left me… Do you know how painful it is to lose someone you love with all your being? Nat has Tim to support her, this is the perfect time to let go. I want to be with you… I’ve been wanting to be with you for the past 20 years of my life.”

Type can feel strong arms cradling his body as he reaches up into the void to touch his deceased lover.

“I’ve done well, haven’t I?”

_ So well. You’ve done so well. _

__

“Phi rak Nong khab.”

Type slowly opens his eyes, and when he does, he’s at a large field, spreading across on both sides. The wind is softly swaying the grass as he feels the wetness of the dirt underneath his bare feet. He breathes in the fresh air as he sees a figure in the far distance.

“Type! Type!”

Type laughs out loud, the loudest he has laughed since Tharn had passed. He throws his head back and lets out the largest guffaw which echoes on for miles. The man on the other side is jumping up and down, his brown flocks swaying with the force of his movements.

With that, Type slowly steps forward into the meadow. His legs no longer feel heavy as he feels his muscles contracting, allowing him to run faster and faster and faster. The figure across from him has his arms widely opened to catch him as Type falls into his lover’s arms. Arms, which embraces him warmly and cradles him like they always used to. Arms, which feel just like home. Type is home. 

“Welcome back, Type” 

  
  


**Epilogue**

“Mommy, what is this?” 

Nat flips her head quickly towards the sound as she sees her four year old daughter dragging a large album across the wooden floor. Her heart pangs with the sight of the battered album, knowing exactly what the contents of the album contain. 

“Bring it here, darling.” She pats the space next to her on the couch as Sammy climbs on with diligence, pulling the album up with her. The album is laid across both of their laps as Sammy’s eyes grow large in awe. 

There are picture after picture of both of her fathers from university. A couple of pictures shows both of them standing in their white button downs and black slacks, holding up a peace sign and smiling amicably. Some of them are badly taken and blurry with the pictures being taken in what seems like a mid-tackle and the other throwing their head back in laughter. 

But Nat’s favorites are the solo pictures, taken by either one of them. The pictures are simple, just her fathers doing simple mundane things in their shared university flat. There are pictures of Tharn studying his music philosophy textbook, or Type cleaning his soccer cleats. 

She runs her fingers over the photos and can’t help but chuckle, knowing the amounts of bickering the two must’ve gone through to agree to put these pictures in an album together. 

“Mommy, it’s grandpa!” Sammy points as she beams up at Nat. The older woman pats her daughter’s head and looks at the photo. It’s a picture of Type smiling at the camera with a plate full of kaprow. 

“Yes, darling it is! And look, this is your other grandpa.” Nat points at a picture of Tharn, who is smirking at the camera with a can of sprite held up high. 

“I have two grandpas from Mommy’s side?” Sammy’s small head tilts sideways in confusion as she moves her lips from side to side. 

“Yes dear, you do! They were mommy’s parents.” Nat explains carefully as Sammy’s face brightens into a moment of a-ha! 

“Did Grandpa and granddaddy love each other like mommy and daddy?” Sammy flips over to the last page on the album, which shows Tharn and Type a little older, cuddling each other on the bed. It seems to be shot by their friend, as a small caption is included which says  _ damn you techno, i’ll get you back!!  _

“They loved each other, just like mommy and daddy.” 

Sammy seems to be deep in thought as she quiets down, flipping back into the album and revisiting the pictures. Nat absentmindedly watches her daughter’s tiny hands flip through the large album as the pictures pass by in a blur. 

Perhaps even more. 


	2. Nattarin Pawatthakun Krigun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nattarin sees her life flash before her eyes.

“Pin dear, get away from the window, it's dangerous.” 

A small girl with dark brown locks steps back from the window as she points. 

  
“There’s someone coming, Ms.” The girl points out, as the headmaster walks up to the large window and smiles. 

“Pin, would you like to come and greet the guests with me?” 

The girl, Pin nods her head and holds on to the head master’s cold hand and taps her way down the cold stone stairs. 

  
  


“Greetings, Mr. Pawatthakun and Mr. Kirigun.” The headmaster brings her boney hands towards the two large men’s way. Pin hides behind her headmaster as she peers at the two men infront of her. 

Both of them are extremely tall- much taller than the headmaster herself. One of them seems to be in a sour mood as his thick eyebrows are slanted downwards giving him an angry look. The other has pretty almond-like eyes, which slanted into little crescents moods as he smiled. 

“We’re so glad to be here.” The man with the crescent moon eyes steps forward to shake the headmaster’s hand as Pin makes eye contact with the scarier looking man. She can see his eyebrows relax just a little as she blinks timidly. 

“It’s not much, it’s always such great appreciation when someone considers adopting from our orphanage.” The headmaster starts to make her way down the halls to the dormitory for the children as Pin sticks close by, eyeing the man with the angry eyebrows. 

“We only just recently decided we wanted a child. It took a long time for this guy to come around, you see.” The crescent eye shaped man is holding the other man firmly by his waist as the angry eyebrows man seems to be looking away as his cheeks color a shade of pink. 

The headmaster looks back as she smiles fondly. “Children are great.” She says, as she opens the large doors to the dormitory. “Here they are.” 

Pin rushes forward as the doors open, wanting to be with her friends. However, as she steps into the dorm area, she catches the man with the angry eyebrows looking at her. She quickly stops in her steps to give a quick bow to her two guests before scampering off into her area with her toys. 

“That’s Pin. We think she’s around four or five years of age. She can take care of herself pretty well, but seems to be quite on the shy end.” 

Pin watches as the headmaster takes the two men around each of the bunk bed areas to introduce potential children. Pin looks down at her toys. She knew that she was far from the pool of potential children. She was much too shy, much too abnormal- 

“Hey.” 

Pin swiftly looks up as she sees the man with the angry eyebrows sitting on her bottom bunk bed. 

“I’m Type.” 

The man is quite old. Pin can’t decipher his actual age, but his wrinkles are evident around his eyes. Pin can only nod once to acknowledge his presence. She catches the headmaster and the other man talking in another corner of the room. 

“Why aren’t you looking at the others?” Pin courageously whispers out as the man- Type- leans in to catch her words. He then simply shrugs and brings one leg up on the bed. 

“I don’t know. It seems kind of boring.” Pin laughs at that, as most of the people who come to look are extremely serious and quite rude. Type seems to be relaxed as he grabs a plushie near by him. 

“Is this yours?” He asks her, and Pin nods again in silence, but a bright smile is on her face as she pushes her other toys in his direction. Type laughs at her cute action. 

Pin carefully lines up her small plush figures as she explains her methods of how she plays with her toys. Once in a while, she looks up to see the man who once had angry eyebrows smiling at her, his lips pulled into a huge grin. 

“Type, come here for a bit babe.” 

A sudden call from the other man pulls Type away from Pin as she is again, left alone. She feels uneasy, however tries to shrug it off as she is used to being alone. Her friends are her toys. They’re all she needs. 

Pin keeps herself busy, however still stealing glances with Type who is now discussing something with the other unnamed man. She makes herself towards the reading area to pick up a book as a large figure follows her and sits down with her. It’s the other man. 

“Type told me you guys had a fun time playing together.” The man smiles, and Pin is able to see his eyes turn into little crescent moons again. 

“I was wondering if you’ll let me read to you?” The man gestures politely towards the book she had chosen and she lets him grab the book as he sits himself into a criss-cross position on the reading floor. Pin strains her neck to see the pictures as the man laughs. 

“Would you like to sit on my lap?” Pin blinks in awe as the man is now patting his thighs in an inviting manner. She looks around to see if the headmaster would be upset that she got close with a potential parent for the other potential kids, but the headmaster is busy with Type. She slowly climbs into the man’s lap. 

She leans back into his large chest, finding warmth and protection within his strong arms. She giggles softly as the man changes his tone and accent for each of the characters. As the book comes to a finish, she dreads that this would be the last time she would ever see this man. Would both of them take Samuel? He was smart and has been on top of the potential kids list for the past three months. Or perhaps Pom? She was talented and beautiful as well…. 

The man is now stroking her hair, as he asks for her name. 

“My name is Pin. I think.” 

She makes sure to add the I think as she’s always been told that Pin isn’t her birth given name. She looks up at the man who is smiling down at her. 

“My name is Tharn. Pin, what do you say about me and that man over there becoming your fathers?” 

Pin’s whole life changed after that. 

  
  
  


\--------

“Nattarin! Nat!” 

Pin runs down the stairs as she sees her father, Tharn in an apron as a delicious smell wafts from the kitchen. 

“Nat, I know it’s hard to get used to your new name, but you have to come when you’re called, alright?” 

Tharn kisses her good morning as Pin sits at the dining table. It’s been two weeks since she had moved in with her new parents and she couldn’t be happier. Her name was a bit of a trouble to get used to. Pin didn’t know who or what Nattarin, or Nat was supposed to be like. 

“Daddy, where’s Type?” Pin mumbles with her mouth full of pancakes as Tharn combs her hair down with his hands. 

“Honey, your father’s not feeling so well. Maybe you could give him a kiss to get well soon before you go to school? Hmm?” 

Pin perks up. Type wasn’t feeling well? She suddenly feels uneasy as she quickly finishes her pancakes and pads upstairs to the masters bedroom again. 

“Dad?” Pin calls out into the dark room as she sees the duvet covers moving. 

“Dad!” She jumps onto the bed and giggles as the man underneath the covers groans. 

“Nattarin… good morning.” Pin cocks her head slightly as her father’s voice seems raspier than usual. 

“Dad… I have to go to school. Daddy told me you were sick, so I just wanted to say get well soon.” Pin kisses her father on both cheeks before feeling his large hands clasps onto hers. 

“You’re so lovely, dear.” 

Pin has never felt happier. 

\-------

Pin skips the cracks on the sidewalk as she makes her way slowly towards the gates of her new home. School was so much different from the schooling she had at the orphanage. It was much brighter and better. She enjoyed her new life. 

She slowly opens the front door as the house seems to be silent, aside from the ticking of the clock.

“Dad? Daddy? I’m home?” She quietly puts down her bag as she hears voices from the master bedroom. She smirks as tip-toes, wanting to surprise them. However, as she gets closer to the door, she notices that someone is crying. Peeking through the small gap, she notices that it’s Type, on the bed as Tharn is beside him with his arms around him. 

“... we’re 45 years old Tharn… I- I don’t know if I can even be a good father…” 

“Type, you’re the best father for Nattarin. You named her. You chose her. She’s our daughter, and you are going to be the best parent with me.” 

“B-But what if she gets bullied? Or something bad happens to her and I can’t protect her like my parents couldn’t-” 

“Shh… shh… Type…” 

“I wouldn’t be able to stand it… if something happened like… that to her… Tharn…” 

“Type, you and I will protect her. Promise me. This is one thing we have to do as parents and that is to protect her, and be with her. And you are the best at doing that. Remember when you protected me during our university days?” 

“Which time?” Type musters a snort through his tears. 

“Exactly. I’ve always been naive and dumb, and you’ve always been the smarter and cautious one. We will be great parents, I swear.” 

Pin senses a moment of silence as she backs into the wall. 

“I really love her, Tharn.” 

“I know, and you chose a beautiful name too.” 

  
  


Nat slowly makes her way downstairs. 

In that moment, she knew exactly who Nat was supposed to be. 

\---------

Nat never complained about having two fathers. In fact, she enjoys it a lot. It meant double the piggy-back rides and triple the fun when playing outside. 

She was 12 now. Having fully grown into a beautiful lady. At least that’s what Dad and Daddy had said. 

“I’m back!” 

She yells as she quickly puts down her bags and heads upstairs where she knows Type is clicking away at his screen. She steps into his office as he looks up and smiles warmly. 

“Welcome back dear. Did you wash your hands?” Nat nods her head as she wraps her arms around her father’s shoulders and peeks at the numbers on the screen. 

“When will Daddy be back?” She questions, playing with his curly hair as Type leans back into her touch and smiles. 

“He’ll be back soon to make us dinner. Why don’t you finish your homework by then hmm?” 

Nat rushes down to grab her workbooks and quietly sets up her own study space on the floor as once in a while, she looks up to watch her father quietly clacking on his keyboard. She only sits up after the doorbell rings, and she runs down to greet her other father home as Type follows after her quietly . 

  
  


Nat enjoys their dinners the most. It’s the time when she gets to tell them about her exciting day and the new friends she had made. Tharn leans forward and smiles at her as she chats excitedly about her day, while Type raises his eyebrows and chuckles slightly. 

“By the way! I got my test results today!” Nat rushes to her backpack to pull out her test, which reads as a 19/20. 

“Honey! You did such a great job!” Tharn widens his eyes at her, and she giggles as the test is passed down to Type. Type scrutinizes the test as he looks up slowly and squints his eyes at her. 

  
“You missed a point because you didn’t read the problem na. Nat, you can’t make mistakes like this next time.” Type teasingly smiles at her as she makes a grumpy noise. 

“Baby, just be happy for her hmm?” Nat watches as Tharn teasingly grabs a hold of the back of Type’s neck. Type seems to be blushing as Nat tries to look away from their affectionate gestures. 

“Nat, Dad and Daddy are very happy for you. He’s just being a very grumpy man today.” 

“Alaiwa, Nat I love you very much.” Type shrugs off Tharn’s hands and looks towards Nat’s direction and smiles. 

“But, no stupid mistakes next time.” Type holds up his index finger and squints his eyes again. Nat laughs heartily. 

“No stupid mistakes.” 

Nat’s favorite part about dinner is when all the dishes are cleaned and stowed away. When Tharn makes Type a cup of coffee and they sit together on the large sofa, holding hands and giggling. Nat loves watching her fathers unapologetically be in love. She knows that although Type has a brash side, he loves Tharn very very much. And watching them, she knows that they both love her very very much. 

\-------

Nat’s world wasn’t always full of happiness and brightness. 

Now that she was at a young age of 16, she found herself feeling lost, and a little misguided in life. She didn’t know how to deal with her feelings, and had felt like she had no one to talk to. 

“I just wish I didn’t have dads, and I had a MOM! Like a normal person!” 

Tharn could only wrap his arms around Type, who was struggling to keep his tears at bay as Nat ran upstairs, and slammed her bedroom door. 

As Nat breathes heavily against the door, immediately regretting what she had screamed at her fathers, she hears them talking in the hallway outside her door. 

“Are we failures as parents?” Type whispers softly to Tharn. 

Her heart breaks at her father’s words as she fights her urge to open the door again. 

“No love, they go through phases like this. She’s growing up. We have nothing to worry about, we just have to be there for her okay?” 

Nat can hear some more shuffling, and a smacking sound as her fathers whispers endearments to each other. The next day, when Type brings up her little tantrum the day before, she quietly apologizes and hugs them both tightly before going to school. 

She decides to get her ears double pierced as a final act of rebellion. 

When Tharn asks if she wants to talk to Grandma or Aunt Thanya, about her problems she refuses. 

Instead, she spends one afternoon with Type, and his friend Puifai, and breaks down her rebellious walls. 

“Did you have a nice time with Dad and Puifai?” Tharn asks her that evening, softly caressing her hair. Nat looks up to Type who is smiling fondly at the both of them. 

“Yeah I did. I wished you were there Daddy.” Nat allows herself to fall completely in her father’s arms as she feels a soft kiss on her temple. 

She promises herself to never allow her fathers to question their parenting ability. 

  
  


\---------

Wearing her entrance ceremony suit, she smiles brightly as she takes a picture with her fathers proudly standing next to her. 

“My baby’s all grown up!” Tharn sobs, as Type is jabbing him in the sides, teasing him. 

“Daddy, don’t worry! I’m still your little girl!” Nat laughs joyfully as she kisses Tharn on the cheek. She gives Type a kiss as well, as he caresses her cheeks fondly. 

“I’m proud of you-  _ we’re _ proud of you.” 

Nat can’t explain the warmth that fills up her heart as she fondly looks at her fathers holding hands. 

On her final night staying at the family home before starting her life at the university dorm, she chooses to sleep in the queen side bed between her parents. She feels safe, and calm- as if she’s reverted back to the time when she was just adopted- she feels like a little kid. 

As she rolls over to say goodnight, she closes her eyes only to hear her fathers whisper. 

“I’m so proud of Nat, Tharn” 

“And I’m so proud of you for being the best father out there.” 

“I love you.” 

“Sap. I love you too.” 

Nat thinks that absolutely nothing can ever tear her parents away from each other. Perhaps only true evil could. 

\----------------------

  
  


It happens on a rainy afternoon. 

Perfect weather for a terrible dark day. 

10:30am. 

_ Beep _ ****

Nattarin dear, this is your father Type. Tharn’s not feeling his best today so maybe we can hold off that dinner that we had planned. We were so impressed with your GPA last semester and happy to hear that you made the dean’s list- Nat, I’m sorry I have to go. I love you, we love you. 

12:00pm 

_ Beep _

Nattarin dear this is Type. Come to Saint John’s Hospital, please. Tharn just collapsed. 

_ Beep _

Nat? Nat? I need you. Here. Please. 

  
  


By the time Nat is at the hospital, her heart breaks seeing her father tremble on the hospital benches alone. 

“Dad?” She whispers as she rushes towards her father. Type engulfs her into a hug as he shakes, and she notices that he is crying. He leads her into the room where Tharn is laying on the hospital bed, connected to various tubes. 

“Daddy.” Nat is unable to speak as she can feel her heart breaking into a million pieces, seeing her once healthy and strong father looking weak and forlorn. She bends down to kiss him on his forehead as the beeping of the heart monitor fills the room. 

“Tharn baby, Nat’s here to see you.” Type tries to stabilize his voice as he reaches out to caress his husband’s hands. Nat rubs Type’s back to console him as she whispers next to Tharn’s ears.

“Daddy, can you hear me? It’s Nat.” 

She waits as Tharn’s eyes blink open very slowly, as he tries to lift his hand up. 

“Hi darling.” His voice sounds weak, and raspy. Nat clenches her other hand to stop herself from crying as she caresses her father’s face. Tharn looks weak, but just as handsome as when she had first met him at the orphanage. She caresses the wrinkles near his crescent moon shaped eyes and tries to remember every single detail on her father’s face. 

“Daddy, I’m here. Type’s here too. And we love you.” 

Type is frozen next to Nat as she continues to caress Tharn’s face. Perhaps this is the last time. The last time she would ever see her father again. She gulps down her saliva and smiles one last time. 

“Daddy, thank you for being the best father I could ever ask for.” 

With that, Nat is unable to hide her tears as she squeezes Type’s shoulder and excuses herself into the hallways. 

As she sits by the door, slightly ajar, she can hear Type whispering to Tharn. 

“...remember, when you convinced me to go to the orphanage so we could raise a child together?” 

She hears Tharn’s raspy voice barely replying. “Yeah, I do.” 

“And remember how I always said I never wanted a kid? But you convinced me anyway?” 

“Yeah I do.” 

“Look at who we raised. Look at how well we raised her. We raised her well, you raised her so well.” 

“You raised her well too.” 

Nat can hear a large intake of breath from Tharn. Type’s voice is softer and softer as his voice becomes more choked up. 

“Baby… I know you’re tired. You did so well, you can let go now.” Nat can’t bear to listen, but she does anyway. Her fists are clenching the metal bars of the hospital benches as she hangs her head low, tears flowing out. 

“I love you, Type.” 

With that, Nat slowly stands up to find the courage to walk into the room again. The heart monitor slowing down by the second. 

“I love you, Tharn.” Type’s eyes are brimming with tears as Nat slowly holds her father’s hand in support. 

With that, Tharn takes his final breath as the heart rate monitor flatlines, the loud beep ringing in Nat’s ears. She watches everything in slow motion, the nurses rushing in, her father breaking down in front of her and Tharn being covered in a pristine white sheet. 

Tharn was only 60 when he had passed away from heart failure. 

Type was only becoming a year older from 60 when he had lost the love of his life. 

Nat was only 20 when she learned what losing someone felt like. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

“Nat? Nat? Nattarin? Nat!” 

_ Gasp _

Memories flood back to her as someone calls for her. She blinks three times to see a blurry blob focusing to become a nurse, who is holding a cup of warm tea in front of her face. 

“Are you okay?” 

She swiftly looks up to find Tim and smiles as he takes a seat next to her. 

“I can’t ever imagine the feeling of finding your father passed on the floor like that. I could call off work and we can work through this together.” Tim reassures her, but Nat shakes her head. 

She can’t put a word on it. How strange was it to receive a phone call from her father at 6:34pm when the medical records stated that he had passed 10 minutes prior to that. She can’t help but feel like her father had called from his afterlife to let her know that everything was okay, and he had left this world safe and sound. She felt… at peace. 

Tim hands her a photo frame of Tharn as he holds her hand in support. 

“Here, the photo he was holding on to.” 

Nat can feel the tears prickling at her eyes as she laughs. She caresses the photo of her father and hugs it close to her chest. She can’t help but to laugh at how much her two fathers were in love. 

Nat allows herself to fall into Tim’s arms as she cries. Although tears are streaming down her face, it’s not as sad as the time she had lost Tharn. She smiles happily through her tears, knowing that both of her fathers were now together, where they belonged, in each other’s arms. 

“He really loved him, huh.” Tim mutters looking at the beaten up frame with a small carving that says “Tharn♡Type ” 

They really loved each other. Still do. Nat thinks as she snuggles into Tim’s arms and grips on the picture frame. 

Tharn and Type.

They were truly, the best parents Nat could have ever asked for.

  
  


\-------------------

  
  
  


_ Dear: Headmaster Sarawat,  _

_ Good afternoon. I hope this letter finds you well. This is Nattarin Pawatthakun Kirigun Surumviruit.  _

_ When I was around four or five years old, I formally went by the name Pin at the Orphanage for Lost Souls. I was taken in by Mr. Type and Tharn Kirigun.  _

_ I write this letter to you to let you know that with deep sorrow that my fathers have both passed. I just wanted to thank Ms. Sawarat for taking me into the orphanage and raising me, and leaving me to the lovely men who became my fathers. It was the greatest happiness to have spent my life with them, and I can not thank you more for allowing me to achieve my happiness.  _

_ I know that I was never in the potential pool kid’s list at my age. I just wanted to thank you for allowing me to be with them.  _

_ Love,  _

_ Nattarin  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Dear: Mrs.Surumviruit,  _

_ Thank you for your kind letter. I am doing well.  _

_ Although I am no longer in charge of the orphanage, I maintain a happy life looking after my children and taking care of my husband. I remember you well, Pin. Your name given by your parents is such a beautiful name.  _

_ I am so sorry to hear about your loss. I do precisely remember the day when Mr. Kirigun and Mr. Pawatthakun visited the orphanage.  _

_ In fact, I’d like to tell you that it was not their first time at the orphanage. Mr. Kirigun had visited us multiple times before but alone. You may not remember as you were much smaller then. He had always stated his desire for raising his own child, but could not convince his lover the same. It was quite a surprise to have them visit together on that day. A happy day, but quite surprising indeed.  _

_ Nattarin, I’d like to tell you that there was no such thing as a potential pool. It was purely something that was made up to make the children behave when they became rowdy. We wanted the best for our children whether they got adopted or not. You being taken in by Mr. Pawatthakun and Mr. Kirigun was purely out of their own choice. And I can assure you one hundred percent that they had only wanted you out of all the other children from the beginning. Especially Mr. Pawatthakun.  _

_ Although you do not need my assurance to know this, but Mr. Pawatthakun and Mr. Kirigun did not hesitate at all to take you in. As perhaps being male partners they might have struggled with coming to terms with becoming parents, but I am sure that they have loved you unequivocally.  _

_ I hope that you are happy, healthy and well.  _

_ Again, my condolences regarding your parents.  _

_ Love,  _

_ Tin Sarawat  _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed reading this! Ever since P'mame revealed TharnType's death, this plot has been reeling inside of my head. Please leave any sort of feedback, they are all much appreciated! 
> 
> Also, my twitter is @chanyoriz if you want to give me a follow!


End file.
